


The Burn

by BelleNing



Series: Punishments [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, chemical punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleNing/pseuds/BelleNing
Summary: A slave is punished by her master for cumming without his permision. He uses the chemical punishment of Vaporub to show his slave who's boss.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Punishments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819231
Kudos: 12





	The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not try this at home! Vaporub should only be used as directed on the jar and not applied to genitals! This is purely fictional and set in a conscentual BDSM Master/slave relationship.

“Master?” I cried desperately as the hitachi wand insistently vibrating against my clit reached a higher level of torture.

I was tied to the bed, arms apart and at either side of the headboard, legs spread eagled and secured at either bottom corner. The torturous vibrator was strapped to my leg and pushed up against my clit. No matter how hard I struggled and tried to move I got no release from the agony. To add to the intensity of the situation I was blindfolded and could not see the location of my master, or should I say torturer. 

“Master, please!” I had heard no response from my previous plea and was becoming increasingly desperate. 

“Master it hurts, p..p...please! I need to cum.” I stuttered my way through my plea, but even as a uttered the words I was sure that master would not take pity on me. He was testing my boundaries and I was too weak. 

The intensity of the vibrations increased further and my limbs started to shake in their restraints. A film of sweat started to form across my naked body and sobs began to leave my mouth, uncontrolled. 

I tried to hold out. I tried every trick that I knew. I thought about the most asexual thing I could, but I still climbed higher towards my orgasm. I tried to clear my mind entirely, yet higher I went. I struggled against my restraints, against the vibrator, I climbed higher still. I stayed still, body rigid to resist the intense vibration, but it still didn’t help. 

I’m not sure how long I lasted, but all of a sudden the shaking of my limbs increased further and I fell over the edge that I had been so torturously approaching. I screamed as I exploded against the wand and felt the bed around my pussy dampen as I squirted all over the sheets. 

As I came down from my high my blindfold was completely soaked with my tears and my whole body was shaking softly with exhaustion. I was whimpering in agony at the vibrations still assaulting my clit. At this point I was too weak even to beg and more. 

Thankfully the vibrations were stopped by my master. And I felt him removing it from my leg. He pulled the blindfold off my face and gently stroked my hair and face.

“You’re a naughty little slave.” He said fondly, “I didn’t allow you to cum did I you slut?” 

Surely he knew that I couldn’t help it! He’d been torturing me with that device. It really wasn’t a fair game he had been playing!

“Rest for now my little slave. But I’ll be back soon to punish you.”

With a gentle kiss to my forehead master left with me still tied to the bed, naked and exposed. 

My body was exhausted after the experience and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

“Wake up my sweet slave.” Master was even filling my dreams now. 

“I said wake up!” He seemed angrier this time. Was it a dream? I suddenly wasn’t so sure but the darkness of sleep was so appealing in my current state.

“Ahhh!” I yelled as I felt my right nipple was harshly bit. 

“You’ve been a very bad girl. I need to punish you now.”

“Master?” I was hoping to play on his sympathy as I filled my voice with submission and exhaustion. I didn’t really need to fake the last part. 

“You came without my permission and you refused to wake up when ordered to.”

Oh no. Master was not planning on going gently on me at all. 

I felt him place something on my belly and I strained my head and neck upwards to see what it was. It was a small green and blue tub of decongestant rub, the kind you’ve apply to your chest if you had a cold. 

I looked up at him questioningly as his face twisted into a cruel and menacing smile. 

“Have you used this before, slave?” My master asked, amusement in his voice. 

“Yes.” Of course I had, but only as directed on the jar. I was sure that was not what he had in mind. 

He started to unscrew the lid and dipped his fingers into the contents. As he pulled them out I could see them covered in a thick clear cream. 

He reached his hand up to my breast before pausing. 

“You may experience some discomfort, but I’m afraid that rather is the point my slave.” 

With an evil grin on his face he covered my right nipple in the rub.

It immediately started to tingle and over the next few seconds the tingling built into a burn that refused to subside.

When the discomfort I was clearly experiencing was displayed on my face master reached out and the other nipple got the same treatment.

Master looked down on me and the stroked my face with the hand not covered in the torturous rub. Tears started to slip from the corner of my eyes.

“How are you, slave?” Master asked. This was the loving master I knew, checking my discomfort levels. Even though it hurt I was very much not at my limit, besides, I deserved the punishment. 

So I replied, “green, master.”

“Very good, slave. Because your punishment is only just beginning.” 

Oh hell!

Master picked up the jar and walked to the end of my bed with my feet shackled.

I didn’t have enough energy to raise my head and see what he was doing.

I suddenly felt the tingling of the rub against my clit. The burn built up a lot quicker than it had on my nipples and was much more intense. I whimpered at the pain, while it hurt very much it wasn’t at the intensity that would cause me to scream. 

As the burning built up further a squirmed in my bonds and whimpered more.

I heard some rustling which, had I not been in pain and exhausted, I might have recognised as a condom unwrapping and being rolled down his hard shaft. I guessed he didn’t want to get this agonising cream on his shaft. 

“Look at me, slave.” I couldn’t disobey master’s orders and somehow found the energy to raise my head and look him in the eye. 

I saw him once again dip his fingers in the pot and cover the condom with the cream. Clearly he didn’t think there was enough though because his hand went back into the pot and he rubbed even more onto the rubber coating.

As he put the pot down and started to line his cock up with my entrance I started to thrash in my bindings and beg him.

“Master, please. I’ve learned my lesson. Master, please don’t!”

He paused his actions and looked up at me, concern flashing behind his eyes. He waited a few seconds, giving me time to utter a safe word, had I desired. As I didn’t, he reached out and grabbed my hips with his hands to steady my body as he plunged to the hilt into my pussy. 

At first I didn’t feel anything apart from the intrusion of his member but very rapidly the tingling built to a burn and my passage felt on fire. 

Master pulled out of me fully before plunging back into me. He roughly claimed me, clearly chasing his own pleasure not mine, but then again this was supposed to be a punishment. 

The burning of the rub in my channel and the feeling of his massive member scrapping repeatedly against my walls quickly became too much and I was soon sobbing. 

With every forward movement of his hips his pubic hair mercilessly rubbed my stimulated clit, causing me greater pain.

Thankfully the rough pace of the fucking caused master to reach his peak rapidly and soon he orgasmed into the condom. 

I felt him pull out and heard the removal of the condom from his shaft. But my eyes were shut against the burning still radiating from my clit, pussy and nipples.

I felt master kiss my forehead gently as he stroked my face. I whimpered lightly in response.

“You’ve done so well my little slave. I’m so proud of how you took your punishment.” 

I weakly pulled on my restraints hoping he would take the hint and untie me. 

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, we wouldn’t want you to wash yourself before the effect of the rub wears off would we?” 

I shook my head, too weak to verbally reply to his comment and resigned myself to riding the agonising burn out. 

“Good girl. I’ll be back soon my sweet little slave.” I felt another tender kiss to my forehead before he turned and left the room.

Just as I was drifting to sleep I thought I heard him speak again, faintly, from near the door. 

“I love you my sweet girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this! This is part of a series based on Master/slave punishments, if you have any suggestions on future punishments please comment and I will try to write a one-shot based on that punishment!


End file.
